This disclosure relates to a housing for an electronic circuit unit, which houses electronic components therein.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-118926 discloses a housing for an electronic circuit unit, which includes a housing body and bus bars. The housing body is made from a resin material and has a bottom wall and four side walls, which define an inner space. Each of the bus bars includes a bus bar body buried in the bottom wall of the housing body through insert molding.
In the housing of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-118926, each of the bus bar bodies of the bus bars is formed in a flat shape, and the bus bars do not include any folded portion, which is connected to the bus bar body and is buried in the side wall. Thus, the bus bars cannot prevent or reduce molding shrinkage of the side walls. Accordingly, there has been a need for an improved housing for an electronic circuit unit.